


Call Me

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Holo-calls.





	

It’s new, this. This feeling of unease about someone else, again. Ever since he - ever since. He’s not cared about anyone but himself, because it’s easier that way. Most of them are faceless masks, the same as he is. Most of them _don’t even have names_ , even if he _can_ feel the difference behind the black and white, the patterns in the Force, in their mind, mood, voice. He still can’t humanise them, or their loss would hurt.

But missing someone - it’s been too long.

He can’t get comfortable in the chair, and the little holo terminal he uses for reading on is all he can use in private. It’s awkward and formal and he doesn’t know if she’ll be alone, so his mask remains on.

That way they can pretend it’s work-related, if someone overlooks the call.

He waits for the time, knowing she will connect as soon as–

There. Masked, but she asks: “Are you alone?”

“In my rooms,” he confirms.  


She pulls her helmet off, and leans in. Her fingers touch where the recorders’ limits are, and he does the same. They can’t touch, but the gesture is enough.

For a moment, he forgets he’s masked. He pulls the helm off, and scoots his chair closer to the screen.

“Is everything okay?” he asks.  


“Yes. Had a small run in with the locals, but nothing we couldn’t handle.”  


“Sure you don’t want backup?”  


“As lovely as your company would be…” She scrubs at the back of her neck. “Shouldn’t be too long.”  


“It’s been dull without you,” he says, which is true, but not enough.   


“How many times has Hux sent you off his bridge?”  


“Today, or since you left?”  


She laughs, and her eyes crease. The image is faint, but he can see her dimples all the same. “I miss you, too,” she says, and her hands rest on the table in front of her.

It’s like they’re sitting together in some nice restaurant, not half way across the galaxy from one another. 

“Bring me something home?”  


“…what, a rock?”  


Kylo snorts. “A nice one.”

“I’ll find you a nice rock,” she agrees, though it’s odds on if it will be just a rock, or something sensible, too.  


“What time is it there?”  


“Late,” she admits.  


“Do you want to take this to bed? Just… to sleep? We can talk on our pillows until we collapse?”

She looks like she’d want nothing more.


End file.
